We take care of our own (5x08)
by Schreiberin44
Summary: This story is based on the episode 5x08. Sam was standing on the bridge, shaking, trying to talk Sergeant Grey down, trying his best to stay focused while his own mind was full of memories. His past was hunting him again. And then there was Jules, the baby. Would he ever get to know his unborn child?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! 

So here we go again :o) I hope you all like my choice ;o)

In this episode are so many things I wanted to write about that I don't know how many chapters this story will actually get. 3 or maybe 4? Depends on how much you like it.

So in the first chapter we will not be on the bridge with Sam, this is going to take place in chapter 2...can't wait ;o)

Maybe the beginning is a little lame but please let me know what you think and if you like it. I can promise chapter 2 is going to be intense!

Same drill as always, quotes of the episode are written like **this**.

We take care of our own

Sam looked at his clock anxiously. 20 minutes. She should have arrived 20 minutes ago. After they had recognized a few days ago that Jules was late Sam couldn't get any rest or sleep. Jules had denied to do a test at home. She had told him over and over again that she wanted to be 100 percent sure. 99 percent weren't enough. Like when they where on a call, 100 percent was the only acceptable thing.

He had begged her to come with her but she had made it perfectly clear. She made an appointment at the doctors and she wanted to go alone. They had argued all over again and still Sam couldn't understand why she didn't want him there. She needed her privacy, he could understand that but sitting in this cafe just 2 houses away from her doctor, waiting for any news nearly drove him insane.

As the door opened he was already on his feet, there was nothing he could read in her face.  
**"So?"** He asked, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He had always wanted to become a father but they had agreed that it wasn't the right place or the right time both with jobs at the SRU, always in danger. After what had happened when he was taken hostage by Brandon they had never clearly talked about having children, they had just agreed that it wasn't right at the moment.

Jules just nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. Sam breathed out deeply already smiling. **"Here, here have a seat."** His overprotective mode kicked in as soon as the news got completely clear in his mind. Jules was expecting their baby.

"**I can sit."** Jules said laughing.

She knew how Sam was going to react and it was one of the things she was most afraid of. The two of them always got along great when everything was daily business but while she hated to be bubble wrapped Sam couldn't help but bubblewrap her as soon as something was out of line.  
**"Do you want me to get you a tea like a herbal tea or something?"** Sam continued nervously.

"**I don't need an herbal tea, I can sit and you are not allowed to do that. Treat my like a bubble wrap or something!"** Jules made her point while sitting down.

Sam just tried to get all the information. He sank down on the chair next to her, his emotions playing rollercoaster.

"**I don't want you to change on me. Everything is the same."**

"**So is the doctor sure there is..."** Sam started.  
**"Yeah she is sure."** Jules said while Sam still tried to get his emotions in check.  
**"I can't believe...I mean what where the chances? We were so careful. It's like .001 percent."**

"**You have always bean exceptional."** Sam joked getting Jules to smile before she breathed out heavily, getting all the pressure of the last couple of days out.

"**I don't wanna let the team down." **  
**"Hey don't worry about the team okay? This is bigger. How do you feel?"** Sam said laying a hand on Jules shoulder. He knew that this would be a problem for her.

"**I feel really scared." **Jules admitted getting Sam to look at her with angst.

"**What else?"** He asked.

"**I can't believe..." **  
**"Believe what?" **Sam interrupted her. He needed to know that she was okay. That she wanted this baby as much as he wanted it. That she wasn't going to tell him that they made a big mistake or that she didn't want the baby.

Her face changed into a beautiful smile. The most beautiful smile Sam had ever seen on her face.

"**I can't believe how much I want this baby."** Jules continued getting Sam to smile full of relieve.

He leaned forward, kissing her passionately. He was going to be a father with the woman he loved more than anything else in this world, more than his own life.

"**Me too."** He said smiling.  
**"Yeah?" **

"**Yeah!" **  
This time it was Jules who took his face into her hands, kissing him passionately. They where going to be parents.

"**So what are the rules?" **Sam asked as they made their way to the barn. They had just spent a couple more minutes at the cafe before they had to go to work.

"**Well officially I can stay on the force right up until the end." **

"**Yeah sure if you are on a desk but when are we gonna tell them?"**

"**Sam it's too soon I am only seven weeks. Most people wait till after the first trimester."** Jules interrupted him, stopping him.

"**Most people don't have your job."** Sam whispered.

"**I don't wanna say anything yet. I don't want people checking in getting all overprotective. I don't wanna throw anyone out of the game."**  
**"But you can't just pretend that nothing has changed."**

"**Sam looked at me!" **Jules said, getting Sam to calm down.  
**"I am just as qualified as I was two month ago."**  
**"So this is just another day?"** Sam asked a little harsh. He couldn't believe that she just overplayed it. She couldn't step out there, get herself and the baby in danger while he just watched it. How could she even think about it?  
**"Yes."**

**"Ready to keep the peace?"** Ed interrupted them, getting Jules to turn around and away from him.

"**Let's do it."  
"Then gear up! We hit the road in 10. Let's show them we are out there!"**

It didn't take long until Winnie called them to her desk to report about a nervous dispatcher. Of course they were checking this call out. Sam exhaled deeply. They just got changed, he didn't even had the chance to talk to Jules again. She was on her way with the Boss to check out the other bank the cruiser had been before. He needed to talk to her, he needed to tell her that he was afraid. That he couldn't life with the thought of losing both of them.

Ed had paired him with Spike, so there was no option on the way to the possible scene.

Sam and Spike just made their way to the back of the cruiser as the SUV suddenly died down.

"**Engine's cut." **Ed came in through the headset, obviously in the same position as they were.  
**"Ours is totally gone."** Sam said looking at Spike while right in the moment dust started to rise, blocking their view.  
Sam couldn't believe it as he heard the first bullet slam at the SUV.  
**"Taking fire!**" Spike said into the getting Jules to look at the Sergeant in horror. Sam was with Spike too.

"**Taking fire."** Ed said almost simultaneously.

"**Ed we are blind here."  
"We got multiple gun shots. We are under attack!"** Ed barked into his headset getting Jules to speed up the SUV even more.

Jules hold her breath as she maneuvered the SUV into the alley. They approached on Ed's side so there was no way she would be able to help Sam. She knew that he was save in the SUV for now but still the shots ringing out didn't make her any more comfortable.

She hopped out of the van as soon as she got the SUV to a hold while the Boss told Ed that they got their six.

Jules took cover behind a wall approaching carefully.

"**Where are the shots coming from?"** She asked trying her best to stay focused.

**"Hey guys this is delaying, it's not an attack!"** Ed said after they focused on the position of the shooter for a few more minutes.

"**Smoke works both way's, we have got cover too." **Sam said while Jules tried her best to stay calm. It was a dangerous move and they knew it.

"**Let's don't give them any more time. Shields up, let's close inn. Boss?" **Ed ordered.**  
"In position."**

Jules hold her breath as soon as they moved out of the SUV's. She knew that the shield was going to stop the bullets but when the bullet's came in with a different angle... Jules tried her best to not think about it any further she was just relieved as the shots stopped and she could see Sam again after the smoke had cleared. He was okay, he was safe.

While Jules continued to stay with the Boss an search Robert Greys house to get a profile, Sam was sitting in the truck with Spike, trying to find the Sedan they were probably riding.

Sam could fell that he got more and more nervous with every minute that passed. He could hear Jules talking over the headset but still they hadn't found a chance to talk to each other. He needed to talk to her, even if it was against everything they had promised each other.

Sam excused himself and hopped out of the truck where he got his private mobile phone out and called Jules.

"**Did you find the car?"** Jules asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"**Ah, not yet, I was just...checking in."**

"**You talked to Serge? Your radio broke?"** Jules asked a little anxious.

"**No I mean with you."**

"**No no no no Sam. This is not how this is gonna go!"**

"**Jules I just..."  
"I'm fine Sam!"**

"**I just wanna know how you are doing."**

"**I'm doing my job."**

"**Sam I got something!"** Spike interrupted.

"**Yeah me too."** Sam just said into the phone hanging up without any more words spoken. Why couldn't Jules see that he was scared?

Jules exhaled deeply as she got the phone back into her pocket. She knew that Sam was overprotective. She knew that it was hard for him to keep himself in check when it came to her but now that she was pregnant she knew that it was more than difficult for him. She hated it when he was like that and he knew that. They really needed to talk. She didn't want to be bubble wrapped.

Jules got back to work but the things she heard from the talk between Greg and the man and all the e-mails and letters she had to read from former soldiers really got to her.

All this things he told the Sergeant about the struggles after coming back from war, about the things he had seen, the things he had been through. Sam had been there too. Jules rubbed her face for a second before she tried to concentrate on the papers in front of her. She knew that Sam was still suffering from everything he had seen in Afghanistan, everything that had happened while he had been in the army.

"**We are in pursuit heading south on cherry street. We need backup ASAP!" **Sam's voice got into their headsets again.

"**Highly motivated people here. They have already taken a lot of chances today."** Serge said while he made his way to the SUV with Jules quickly.

Sam was in danger...again.

….to be continued!

So let me know what you think. Next chapter is going to be intense!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for the comments to the first chapter. As I said, this one is going to be better. I hope you like it and leave me a bunch of reviews! :o) Hopefully. I can' wait :o)

**Chapter 2**

Sam and Spike got out of the SUV as soon as Sam had stopped it.

"**Sergeant Robert Grey step out of the vehicle, hands where we could see them!"** Sam said demanding before Spike made his way towards the car as soon as the passenger door started to opened.

"

"**Spike granade pull back!**" Sam called out anxiously as soon as he recognized what was going on in front of them.  
Jules couldn't hold back a small "no" as soon as she heard Sam's words.

"**Sam what's going on?" **Ed asked right before Jules got the opportunity.  
**"He's got a grenade and no pin in it."**

"**That's not all, he got C4 strapped to his chest." **Spike said getting Jules to close her eyes. For the second time this day Sam was in way to much danger.

"**If he drops that Grenade..." **Spike started.**  
"C4 goes off too..."**

"**...takes this whole bridge down with it."**

"**Sergeant Grey you need to stand down. This is over!" **Sam said, his Glock firmly pointed at Sergeant Grey.  
**"I don't think so."** Grey shot back. He knew that Sam could point every weapon available on him. If he was taken down they were all dead. 

Sam listened to the conversation in his headset. There was no way Ed and Lea could step in for backup, not with the situation they were in right now. There was way to much danger. Sam exhaled a little. He was so glad that Jules wasn't near. She was safe no matter what would happen to him.

"**Sam this is a man who is used to being in control and setting the pace." **Serge started.

"**I know this guy Serge. I know where he is coming from."  
"That's good, build on that but don't force it. Let's get this guy off of that bridge."**

"**I'm moving in Spike."** Sam said, holstering his glock again. He could feel Spikes gaze on him. He knew that it was risky but right now there was no other option then to start negotiation.

**"Sergeant Grey, my name is Sam Braddock. I was hoping that you can tell me what is going on today."** Sam said stepping away from the little bit of safety the car door was giving him.

"Call it a humanitarian mission."  
**"Firing on Police, stealing money from banks."  
"You where never at risk. The money was gonna be destroyed. The banks were incurred. The only real victims here are the men and women I am trying to take care off."  
**  
Jules couldn't hold it back anymore. The longer the drive to the scene took, the more anxious she was becoming. She could hear Sam negotiate over her headset. She could hear Sergeant Grey. She could imagine the situation on the bridge. Sam was in danger and they needed to find a way to save each and everyone. She couldn't loose him. Not now. Not anymore. Not after what they just found out.

**"Spike is there any way you can take that man down?" **Jules asked looking over to Greg who wasn't blaming her for stepping in, for asking this question. He was just driving, starring at the street. She knew that she had to stay calm, she knew that it was not her part in this team to ask for any options but right now she just wanted to hear that Sam was safe, that nothing could happen to him anymore. Spikes answer was a million miles away from that.

"**Can't get close enough. Taser, shields, whatever we use he will see us coming...drop the grenade...and..."** Spike stopped. He didn't need to point the obvious out. Jules looked at Greg again. Desperate. Hoping for any answers, any ideas, but all she got was a look full of sorrow, full of misery.

"**Today my teammates spoke to a lot of people who think you are a good man." **Sam tried again.

"**They are wrong, I am just doing my job."**

"**That's what Sergeant always say."  
"You served?"  
"Yes Sir!" **Sam said in army mode.

"**I never met a Sergeant who didn't impress me. Today you gotta lead by example. Don't put your team at risk. Let's end this."**

**"Subjects contained."** Ed's voice got through to Sam's headset.  
**"I've just been told we have captured the rest of your team."  
"You are lying."**

"**No Sir. All three of them at the Marina and they are unharmed."  
"All I wanted to do is give them a chance."  
"I understand but there is gotta be another way."**  
**"You are right there is." **Sergeant Grey said before turning around walking away from Sam just in the moment where Jules and Greg arrived on scene.

Jules didn't wait a second before she opened her car door and got herself a visual of Sam on the bridge. She needed to see this whole situation with her own eyes.

"**Sam what's going on?" **Serge asked while Jules phone keep ringing and she had to answer it. All informations they could get could be useful for Sam.

**"Sergeant Grey that is not a good idea!" **Sam called out.

"**Sam body language. He is not surrendering. Potential suicide."** Spike pointed out.

"**Okay so let's just keep talking." **Sam continued. He couldn't let him slip away. Not after what had happened as he had tried to talk a former soldier down in the stadium. He wouldn't loose another one. Not a Sergeant. Not a person that had done so many good things to other soldiers. He had been there. He had needed a man like Sergeant Grey too as he came back from Afghanistan. Maybe he wouldn't suffer all this nightmares every night if he had had somebody he could have talked to. Somebody who did understand what he was going through, what he had been suffering from, what he still was suffering from. He hadn't talked about it. Not a single word. Nothing to nobody. All that mattered to him was the fact that he could pass all the psychological test so he could work with the SRU. All the psychologist who were making sure he didn't have PTSD.

"**Those men and women they gonna need you!**" Sam said walking closer towards the Sergeant.  
**"Don't come any closer!"**

**"Boss I just got off the phone with Grey's bank. The death benefit it all goes to the men and women. It doesn't matter the cause of death it still pays out."  
"How much?"  
"About a half a million dollars."** Jules said while she could feel the tears burning in her eyes. The pressure was getting bigger and bigger with every minute. She could hear how desperate Sam was trying to talk this man down. She knew why. She could understand everything.

"**Sam knifes edge here."  
"This isn't how you are! This isn't how you want people to remember you!"** Sam continued nonetheless. He wouldn't watch a man like him killing himself on that damn bridge. He remembered the moment he had found out that a friend of him, a former army body had killed himself. They had promised each other to stay strong, to get help if they needed it, to not end it on their own, to not run away from all the daemons that were hunting them.

"**Yes it is! This is exactly how I wanna be remembered. Doing what needs to be done!"  
"Look at me Sergeant Grey!"** Sam continued, following the Sergeant, getting closer and closer, stepping further and further into the danger zone.

"**Sam you get back! To close!"** Greg's voice got into his headset but Sam couldn't hear him, wouldn't hear him. He was on a mission. He needed to safe this man. Sometimes there where people who need to be protected.

"**Sergeant Grey listen to me. You tried to do a good thing today. You are trying to help for month."  
"He is within 20 feet, even with body amour he is way to close." **Spike pointed out while Sam was still following the Sergeant.

"**Sam!"** Jules begged over the headset. Silently but enough for Greg and Sam to hear. She was still covered behind the SUV door but was sure that she couldn't stand there for a second longer. She wanted to run to that bridge to push Sam back, to get him into safety but right now there was nothing she could do. Nothing but stand there and wait. Wait for the situation to end. She trusted Sam with her life but right now he wasn't acting and behaving like an SRU Officer anymore. This was personal. This was his own tournament.

"**You need to stay back."** Sergeant Grey pointed out while Sam was still getting closer. Within that range it was sure that he would die when the explosion would take place. Sam knew that but right now there was no time to think, the only thing that mattered right now was saving that mans life. Saving it for all the other soldiers that had lost so much during war. Saving him for everyone he had watched dying in that damn dessert. Saving him for Matt.

"**Even with the money I don't get it. His pry his owner, he isn't the guy to kill himself."** Jules pointed out. Speaking about Sergeant Grey, speaking about Sam. Sam would never kill himself either she knew that. Even after what he had been through in his life.

Sam could hear the voices from his teammates who were desperately searching for a reason, for a way to end this, for a way to keep Sergeant Grey and himself safe.  
As he heard one of Sergeant Grey's man talking it felt like a knife was stabbed right into the middle of his heart.**  
"It was his wife, she was pregnant with their first kid." **  
Sam closed his eyes for a second, getting back to reality, remembering everything. The happiness, the excitement, the little baby, their little baby, Jules.

"**He was so happy, it was great to see him smile. We were supposed to leave but then we got extended. It was an accident. She fell, she hit her head, they thought nothing was wrong but the next day they found her. She died in her sleep because of a rupture in her brain, the baby died too. He felt that if he had been there he could have found her, safe her life."**

Jules hold her breath as she heard the words. This was too much. Sam just couldn't handle it anymore.

**"Sam you get that?"** Ed asked.  
**"Yeah."** Was all Sam could say.

"**He feels like he can't fail at his mission without..."  
"He has to think about his past, all the people he had lost."** Sam continued.

**"Sergeant Grey you say you've been doing this for all the men and women who need help..."** Sam started while Jules nearly couldn't hold back the tears that where burning in her eyes anymore. With the information's they just got she knew what Sam was going through. He was at his breaking point. She could hear it in his voice and even see it in his body language.

**...but it's not only about them, it's about you too."**

"**When I was a kid..." **Sam started while Jules automatically put a hand on her still flat stomach. She knew where Sam was about to go and she swallowed hard. He had never talked about it, only with her.

"…**.my little sister was killed in an accident. I was there. I saw it happen. It ripped a hole in the middle of my life."** Sam continued while swallowing hard. All the memories and flashbacks made him feel nauseous.

"**But it's not like I can talk about it at home. My dad is a General, my mom is a good army wife."** Sam continued, while Jules couldn't hold back the tears any more. The fact that Sam was talking in present was showing her enough. He didn't had a good childhood, she already knew that and still the relationship to his parents was far away from good. It was cold and especially Sam's father was still blaming Sam for the death of his sister. She had heard he word "failure" more than once out of the Generals mouth. Still she couldn't believe how Sam could become such a wonderful person with a family like that but she could understand why Sam was so strong.

"**The orders from the top of my family were to deal with it and move on. So my dad dove into his work, longer tours, longer hours. My mom did the civilian version, PTA, volunteering. And I thought how..."** Sam's voice broke. It was still so painful to think about all this, to let the memories come back and hunt him again. He had captured them deep down like he had captured everything deep down, so he didn't have to deal with it during the day, during working hours. It all came back to him at night. Every night. Letting the memories come back right now made him feel weak, weak and exhausted.

…**.how can they get over it so fast? How can they not even talk about her? Cause it hurt to much. I was trying to do anything then spent time at the house anything but be reminded of what had happened. It's a noble cause you are fighting for Sergeant. It also keeps you from thinking about the people you have lost. The people you couldn't protect."** Sam continued speaking more about himself than about the Sergeant. Sometimes people need to be protected. It was his way. It was the reason he had wanted to be in the SRU, it was his way to deal with everything he had been through. He was on the same mission than Sergeant Grey, but with the SRU.

"**It's like in pictures. My wife Katherine, alone, lying there, no one to help her. Without this, what do I do?"**  
**"You forgive yourself and you remember her." **Sam said, just doing the same in this very moment on the bridge, with his own life in danger. He was forgiving himself. All those years everyone had told him that it was his fault that his little sister died. He had believed it. He had only been a kid but right now he knew that it wasn't him who had been driving this car. He hadn't killed her. There was nothing he could have done to protect her.

"**Not for the soldiers. Not for them. For you."** Sam continued while holding his breath. Right at this moment everything was possible but Sam knew that even if he would die on that bridge he would have found a little peace and the unborn baby, his unborn baby, would know that he had died for something good, for trying to safe somebody.

….to be continued!

So, hope to read from you soon :o) :o) :o) :o)


End file.
